heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Masako Nozawa (Real Life)
Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子 Nozawa Masako, born October 25, 1936) is a Japanese actress and voice actress from Tokyo. Throughout her life, she has been affiliated with Production Baobab, 81 Produce and Office Nozawa; she is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Her husband, Masaaki Tsukada, was also a voice actor. As a voice actress, she is best known for the role of Goku in the popular anime franchise Dragon Ball, as well as all of Goku's male family relatives except Raditz. She has also voiced Tetsuro Hoshino (Galaxy Express 999) and Kitaro (GeGeGe no Kitaro, first and second series). In addition, she has also voiced two separate characters named "Hiroshi"; a character in Dokonjō Gaeru, and the character known in the U.S. as "Pidge" in Hyakujūō Golion. She also voiced Doraemon in the 1973 anime, replacing male actress Kōsei Tomita, who voiced the character in the first 26 episodes. In the 1979 anime, she was replaced by Nobuyo Ōyama. Career Nozawa made her movie debut as a child actor at the age of 3. Throughout her career as a voice actress, she has performed many male roles (most notably as all the male members of Goku's family in all three Dragon Ball anime series, with the exception of Raditz), leading Japanese fans to give her the nickname "The Eternal Boy". These days, however, she prefers the roles of elderly woman characters, although she continues to perform other roles (including young boys) occasionally. On April 1, 2006, she resigned from 81 Produce to establish office Nozawa. In 2010, Nozawa closed her Talent Agency. A number of voice actors who were affiliated with her agency went on to affiliate with Media Force. Filmography Anime television series ; 1960s # Astro Boy (1963) # Obake no Q-tarō (1965) (Shin'ichi Ōhara) # Sally, the Witch (1966) (Tonkichi Hanamura) # Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (1968) (Kitaro) # Star of the Giants (1968) # Cyborg 009 (1968) # Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae (1968) # Attack No.1 (1969 (Tonan high school captain Higaki) # Tiger Mask (1969) (Takeshi) # Marine Boy (1969) ; 1970s # Inakappe Taishō (1970) (Daizaemon Kaze) # Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (1971) (Kitaro) # Dokonjō Gaeru (1972) (Hiroshi) # Casshan (1973) (Māru) # Dororon Enma-kun (1973) (Enma-kun) # Doraemon (1973) (Doraemon) # Calimero (1974) (Buta) # Hoshi no Ko Poron (1974) (Poron, Animal Folks, Narrator) # Gamba no Bōken (1975) (Gamba) # La Seine no Hoshi (1975) (Danton) # Maya the Bee (1975) (Willy) # Combattler V (1976) (Ropet, Oreana, Kinta Ichinoki) # Piccolino no Bōken (1976) (Pinocchio) # Araiguma Rascal (1977) (Rascal) # Ore wa Teppei (1977) (Teppei Uesugi) # Galaxy Express 999 (1978) (Tetsurō Hoshino) ; 1980s # The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1980) (Tom Sawyer) # Kaibutsu-kun (1980) (Tarō Kaibutsu) # Tsurikichi Sampei (1980) (Sampei) # Urusei Yatsura (1981) (Kintarō) # Miss Machiko (1981) (Kenta Ikegami) # Golion/''Voltron'' (1981) (Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge, Honerva/Haggar) # The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982) (Esteban) # Ginga Hyōryū Vifam series (1983) (Kentsu Norton) # Igano Kabamaru (1983) (Young Kabamaru) # Bumpety Boo (1986) (Bumbo) # Dragon Ball (1986) (Goku) # The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986) (Princess Ozma) # Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari (1986) (Polly Harrington) # Aoi Blink (1989) (Kakeru) # Dash! Yonkuro (1989) (Yonkuro Hinomaru) # Dragon Ball Z (1989) (Goku, Gohan, Bardock, Goten, Vegeto, Gotenks) ; 1990s # Kimba the White Lion (1990) (Gibo) # Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku (1990) (Goku, Bardock) # Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993) (Future Gohan) # Dragon Ball GT (1996) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gogeta, Goku Jr.) # Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (1999) (Urara Nanjōin) # Alice SOS (1999) ; 2000s # Hamtaro (2000) (Ohamuba-san Viv, Roko-chan's "Laura"'s Grandma) # Love Hina (2000) (Hina Urashima) # Kindaichi Case Files (2000) (Tomoyo Konta) # One Piece (2001) (Doctor Kureha) # Digimon Tamers (2001) (Guilmon, Narrator) # Case Closed (2001) (Furuyo Senma) # Rockman EXE Beast+ (2002) (Electel Mama) # Mirmo! (2003) (Kinta) # Futari wa Pretty Cure series (2004) (Sanae Yukishiro) # Digital Monster X-Evolution (2005) (Dukemon) # Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation (2005) (Masamune) # Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) (Kaigyo) # Kirarin Revolution (2006) (Grandmother) # Love Get Chu (2006) (Takemiya-sensei) # Naruto (2006) (Old Woman) episode 187-188 # Digimon Savers (2007) (Dukemon) # Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (2007) (Gaudi) # Hakaba Kitaro (2008) (Kitaro) # Cross Game (2009) (Nomo) # Dragon Ball Kai (2009) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock, Vegeto, Gotenks) # Marie & Gali (2009) (Marie Curie) # Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki- Episode 75 (2009) (Maruyama Haruki) ; 2010s # Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) (French Chairwoman) # Keroro Gunso (2011) (Orara) # Nichijou (2011) (Frill-necked lizard in episode 10) # Tanken Driland (2012) (Bonny) # Ping Pong (2014) (Obaba) # Dragon Ball Super (2015) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gotenks, Goku Black, Vegito) # Seiyu's Life! (2015) (Herself) Original video animation (OVA) # The Hakkenden (1990) (Kamezasa) # Iczer Girl Iczelion (1995) (Iczel) # Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gotenks) Theatrical animation # Flying Phantom Ship (1969) (Hayato) # Kaitei Sanman Mile (1970) (Isamu) # Galaxy Express 999 (1979) (Tetsurō Hoshino) # Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) (Goku) # Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) (Goku) # Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) (Goku) # Hare Tokidoki Buta (1988) (Yamada-san) # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) (Goku, Gohan, Tullece) # Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) (Goku, Gohan, Bardock) # Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) (Goku, Gohan) # Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming (1994) (Goku, Gohan, Goten) # Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (1994) (Goku, Goten) # Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gogeta, Gotenks) # Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gotenks) # Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996) (Goku) # Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe (1999) (Rogu) # Ojarumaru (2000) (Semira) # Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (2001) (Guilmon) # Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (2002) (Guilmon) # Doraemon: Nobita in the Robot Kingdom (2002) (Kururimpa) # Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005) (Round, Sanae Yukishiro) # Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi (2005) (Round,Muta, Sanae Yukishiro) # Oshare Majo Love and Berry: Shiawase no Mahou (2007) (Headmistress Izabera) # Asura (2012) (Asura) # Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles—Animal Adventure (2012) (Nobisuke) # Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gotenks) # Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015) (Goku, Gohan) # GAMBA (2015) (Tsuburi) Computer and video games # Battle Stadium D.O.N (Son Goku and Son Gohan). # Super Robot Wars series (Oreana, Ropet) # Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution (Guilmon) # Dragon Ball series (Goku, Bardock, Gohan, Goten, Turles, Vegito, Gogeta, Gotenks, Goku Black) # Egg Monster Hero 4 (Four-Dimensional Empress) # Final Fantasy Type-0 (Commissar) # Kingdom Hearts series (Merryweather) # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Old Woman) # PoPoRoGue (Gilda) # J-Stars Victory VS (Goku) Puppet shows # Nobi Nobi Non-chan (1990–1996) (Tame-kun, Ana-chan's mother, Kitsune's granny) # Zawa Zawa Mori no Ganko-chan (1996–) (Kero-chan) Dubbing roles Live-action # Babe (2002 NTV edition) (Esmé Hoggett (Magda Szubanski)) # Babe: Pig in the City (2004 NTV edition) (Esmé Hoggett (Magda Szubanski)) # End of Days (Mabel (Miriam Margolyes)) # The Goonies (1988 TBS edition) (Clark, a.k.a., "Mouth" (Corey Feldman)) # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Short-Round (Jonathan Ke Quan)) # Little Fockers (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) # Meet the Fockers (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) # Meet the Parents (Dina Byrnes (Blythe Danner)) # Ordinary People (Beth Jarrett (Mary Tyler Moore)) # The Poseidon Adventure (Robin Shelby (Eric Shea)) # Richie Rich (Richie (Macaulay Culkin)) # Switch (Maggie Philbin (Sharon Gless)) Animation # Doug (Doug Funnie) # The Croods (Gran) # The Lion King 1½ (Timon's mother) # Maya the Bee (Willy) (2014 movie) # Sleeping Beauty (1995 Buena Vista edition) (Merriweather) Live action # Kitaro ga Mita Gyokusai - Mizuki Shigeru no Senso (Kitarō's voice) # Robot 110-Ban (Gan-chan's voice) # Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyū to Happening (DVD) # Ultraman Story (young Ultraman Tarou's voice) Radio # Seishun Adventure: Fūshin Engi (NHK-FM) (Nataku) CD # CD Theater: Dragon Quest (Merusera) # Doraemon Ondō (King Records cover) Others # Law of Ueki commercial for Shōnen Sunday (Kousuke Ueki) # Naruhodo! The World (narration) # NHK Kyōiku: Kagaku Daisukishi you Jaku (narration) # Toriko, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration Special (Goku, Gohan and Goten) # Wakasa Seikatsu commercial (narration) # The Wide Friday Ranking (narration) Awards Category:Real Life Category:Real Life Characters Category:Real Life Heroes